Emerging Secrets
by bookfish
Summary: Edward's POV: This is a one-shot poem about how Edward feels when he first met Bella and througout the book. I don't know how else to describe it... I'm kinda bad at that... but it's WAY better than my lame summary! Remember to R&R plz! :D


**A/N: This is my first Twilight fanfic! I'm so excited! :D **

**And if you've ever read any of my fanfics before, you know that I like to connect my chapters with songs, so… yeah! I'll do that right now…**

**Songs for this story: "Bella's Lullaby" from the official Twilight soundtrack**

"**Innocence" by Avril Lavigne**

It had all been such a normal school day, and yet…

And yet I knew something would be different.

I didn't know why or how, but I did.

I knew something would be different.

I eventually found out what it was.

It was Bella Swan.

I thought that she would just be another normal person,

An addition to the small, dark, cold town of Forks.

The only thing that seemed special about her

Was the fact that she was Chief Swan's daughter.

But she was much, much more than that.

When I first saw her, I thought nothing.

My only thought of her, if any, was

'She's the new person here,

The new addition to Forks,'

But when she continued to stare at me in the cafeteria,

I decided to try to read her mind.

I wanted to know what she was thinking.

I was curious why she was staring at me.

But there was a problem;

When I tried to focus on her, I heard nothing.

There was nothing.

After that, I knew something was different.

I was supposed to be capable of reading everyone's mind.

For some reason, I couldn't read hers.

It bothered me.

It bothered me how I couldn't know why she did what she did.

I decided to try to ignore it,

But then she sat next to me in Biology.

When I breathed in deeply,

It was hard for me to control myself.

Her scent was so… unique.

It was so… floral.

It was hard to keep myself still.

I didn't want to breathe, but when I did out of habit,

I had to hold myself down.

I covered my mouth and nose.

I did it for not only the reason of protecting our secret,

But also for the reason of her safety.

I'd never cared for a human this way.

It felt very strange.

I was very stiff the entire class.

We didn't talk.

And when I tried to switch to another class,

I couldn't.

It was very unfortunate…

At the time.

I knew we shouldn't be friends, and yet…

I wanted to be friends with her.

I knew we shouldn't for life and death reasons.

I fled to Alaska to avoid her scent.

It didn't work.

I had to come back.

I couldn't stay away from her.

So when I came back, I had a difficult decision to make.

Option one: be friends.

Option two: avoid her.

I knew I should choose option two,

But I kept changing my mind.

I knew I had to choose, but I couldn't.

I went from avoiding her

To trying to be friends.

Then, I finally made a decision.

I decided to be friends.

I thought we'd be capable of control.

I thought that for that reason, she'd be safe.

But, of course, she got into danger.

Fortunately, not because of us…

Yet.

She was almost killed.

That idiot Tyler had lost control.

I was suddenly overcome by fear and anger

And I ran towards her, forgetting the fact that people might see.

I forgot everything at that moment.

I jumped in front of her

And I pushed the car away.

I regretted it for a moment,

Until I saw that shocked face.

She stared at me

And I glared back.

I remember she asked me if I regretted it.

Of course I didn't!

Was she insane?

And I still remember later that night,

That night that while I was watching her sleep

And she spoke my name.

I thought she was awake and I was afraid.

But then, when I looked to her,

I could see she was still asleep.

I knew I'd gone too far then.

I had to protect her.

I knew she had to be protected!

But of course, I needed to make sure she didn't find out.

She couldn't find out my secret.

What would I do?

I'd constantly asked myself this question hour after hour,

Minute after minute,

Second after second.

But then, I remember the night she was in danger…

Again.

I wondered if she did this to me on purpose.

I didn't care, though.

I needed to help her,

So I saved her.

It was that night that she found out.

She found out who I was.

It was frightening at first,

But I found myself to accept it.

She was now one of us, without being one of us.

And I still remember the day we were in the meadow,

That day that I showed her what I was like in the sunlight.

It was surprising how she could calm me.

I was angry at myself,

Then I was happy for her in my life.

But of course, things didn't last.

I still remember reading the tracker's mind.

I was frightened for Bella.

I was the lion,

And she was just an innocent lamb.

He shouldn't kill her for nothing,

Just for a scent.

He hadn't even breathed it in yet,

And yet I knew that he'd try to kill her the second he did.

And of course, he did.

It killed me to leave her.

But of course, I knew I would have to.

For her safety.

When I heard about what he had done to her,

I was outraged.

I had to go and find her.

Just like she had found me.

And when I saw what he did to her,

I was going to kill him.

We did.

When I had to save her by sucking the venom,

I nearly killed her myself,

Like he'd nearly done.

It was hard to control, but somehow…

I was able to.

I saved her life.

She deserves to live.

She found me when I'd lived nearly a hundred years longer than I should.

I didn't know what to live for…

Until I met her.

Now my life is protecting her,

The innocent lamb.

The innocent, clumsy, defenceless lamb…

And so the lion fell in love with her.

And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…

**A/N: My first Twilight fanfic… please, if you review, which I would love if you did because I rarely get any, please don't leave any flames. I once got a review fussing over my spelling in the description I made, and it was a stupid thing to fuss over about. So please, don't review only to fuss over my spelling, and please don't flame. Also, if you find out who left that review about my spelling, please don't bother that person. They have asked that people don't, so please, respect their privacy. I just needed an example, that's all. **

**Thx! ;) **

**P.S.: Please don't tell me this information shouldn't be taken personally. I've had that before, but it's just that I want people to review on my story and not my spelling. Thx! (again... 0.0) **


End file.
